Despite a large number of existing fragrances, there is a constant need in the perfume industry for new fragrances which, over and above their primary, namely odiferous (olfactory) properties, have additional positive secondary properties, such as e.g. an efficient mode of preparation, a higher stability under certain application conditions, a higher range or a better staying power, or else lead to better sensory profiles as a result of synergy effects with other fragrances.
In the perfume industry, there is also fundamentally a need for other fragrances which are suitable for producing fragrance compositions and/or perfumed articles. In particular, there is a need for fragrances which, by virtue of the technical properties mentioned above, lead to an increased benefit in fragrance compositions. Thus, for example as a result of using fragrances with an efficient mode of preparation, a higher stability and a better sensory profile, it is possible to optimize and/or minimize the amounts used and the number of fragrances in corresponding formulations, which leads to a sustainable conservation of resources during the perfuming of consumer articles.
The main ingredient of naturally occurring musk is muscone. Synthetically produced muscone is a racemate, i.e. a 1:1 mixture of the cyclic ketones (R)-(−)-3-methylcyclopentadecanone and (S)-(+)-3-methylcyclopentadecanone.
In the field of fragrances and scents, there is already a large number of musk-like components, e.g. habanolide, Exaltolid®, muscenone and Globanon®. These compounds belong to the class of saturated/unsaturated carbonyl-containing macrocycles. Besides the cyclic musk-like fragrances, there are no or only a few long-chain (Helvetolid®, Cyclomusk®) saturated and/or unsaturated carbonyl compounds which have this olfactory property.
In particular, there is a need for further fragrances and fragrance compositions with a musk note.
U.S. 2010/0191018 describes the oxidation of various polyunsaturated cyclic aliphatics, such as e.g. cyclohexadeca-1,9-diene, with dinitrogen monoxide. As by-product, the formation of hexadeca-8,15-dienal is observed here. Its suitability as fragrance with a musk character, however, has still not been described.